


don't spend so much time in your own head

by Echoe



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, a teensy bit of angst maybe but mostly fluff, anyway its neha's bday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, please know that none of this is meant to be platonic., they all have a great gayday.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: It's Neha's birthday today, and you think you can't spend it with her.But you really should have asked her before jumping to conclusions.
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Neha Rao, Karolina Nováková/Scholar, Karolina Nováková/Scholar/Neha Rao, Neha Rao/Scholar
Kudos: 10





	don't spend so much time in your own head

**Author's Note:**

> me??? posting a birthday fic on TIME??? it's more likely than you think

Today's Neha's birthday. You know, because you asked her maybe two months ago. You hadn't tried to be subtle about it, hadn't even considered asking Karolina instead, who most certainly knew (but you feel like she wouldn't have told you without making a fuss anyway).  
Neha'd told you readily enough, but had immediately added that she did _not_ want you to organize a surprise party for her- you'd felt a bit startled and hurt by how adamant she'd been about it, had the party you'd organized for Karolina been so bad that Neha didn't want a redo of it? But no, no, it was just that she wanted something more quiet, which was fair, you'd said.  
And also because she would probably be doing something with Karolina that day and, oh, okay.  
Okay.  
You'd thought maybe you could spend the day with her or something on her birthday but, well.

Sure enough, when the fated day came, you saw the two girls leave the school in the morning a bit after you got up and didn't say anything.  
(Neha did hear your door open, though, and when she turned her head towards you, you gave her a small gave and she smiled without stopping walking.  
And that was it.)  
_Technically_ , you could have asked to join them. Karolina would have _probably_ begrundgingly accepted (you don't know yet that it's more of an act than anything now, really), because she _knows_ that Neha likes you enough to want you there (she does, too, but, not the point), and today is all about Neha. But it would probably have been uncomfortable anyway since Karolina can't force herself to like you (or, rather, she can't stop herself from burying the positive feelings she's developing for you, but you don't need to know that), so you didn't try (you're all for aggressively trying to befriend Karolina normally, but you know Neha can get tired of the two of you bickering).  
(Also, you're pretty sure she likes her time alone with Karolina, so you don't want to intrude.  
Well, no, that's not true, you really want to intrude because you like spending time with them, but you really don't want to annoy either of them.)

You end up going out, too, around two hours later (after getting lunch at the school's cafeteria, because it's much less expensive for you). School's over, so you don't exactly have to stay locked up in your room to do homework, and you kind of wanted to buy some new books to pass the time, anyway.  
(Also you don't want to think about how you're down because you can't spend Neha's birthday with her without risking to ruin everything because of the tension between Karolina and you, and how you wish you were on better terms with the model so you could go and have fun with them both.  
...  
You'd tried so hard not to hype yourself up as Neha's birthday approached.  
You hadn't even gotten her a gift, because that implied too much emotional investment considering the situation.  
And yet, look at you now.  
It's just sad.)

You walk to the shopping center instead of taking a bus or the subway, because it's not like you're in any hurry (also, you could always use the exercise).  
It takes you roughly forty minutes to get there, and by that time your back is drenched with sweat because the sun is beating down _hard_ and now you regret ever thinking that walking was a good idea. (Although all things considered, the subway and the bus would probably be suffocating, so you're not sure they'd have been any better.  
You already want summer to end.)  
You step inside and, wow, that fountain is looking extremely attractive right now.  
(What's stopping you from jumping in, really?  
... Would you get arrested if you did? Is that a thing?  
...  
Might be best not to risk it.)  
At least the air in there is slightly cooler than outside. The AC is hard at work, trying to keep all these people from melting. (And, geez, that's a lot of people, why are there so many?  
You like shopping centers, they're convenient because everything is nearby, but they also attract so many people and you're not exactly comfortable in crowds so, yeah.  
Better find a shop to duck into fast.)

You almost stop at a shop selling sandwiches and pastries and the such, because they have a slushie machine and you love those, but it's just a bit past one so there's still a lot of people queueing there to get lunch so, no thank you.  
(You'll probably come back for the slushie later, though.)  
Thankfully, you locate a bookstore soon enough and take refuge in it. (They have the AC on way too high, managing to make you shiver, but you'll survive.)  
You somehow spend an hour in there, browsing books, picking up one with either a cool cover or title, reading the back cover, then the first few pages, putting it down because you don't like the author's style, repeat. When you have one you actually like, you have first to try and recall if you haven't already read the book, then check and see if a pocket edition doesn't exist because these big books are _expensive_.

You end up getting out of the store around half past two with a plastic bag containing three books hanging from your arm.  
At this point, you've completely forgotten why you even decided to go out in the first place, and the only thing on your mind is how you should totally go get your slushie now, so you go do just that.  
(You also eye the chocolate éclair in the glass case for a long period of time but decide that you could get a cheaper and potentially better one at school, so you don't buy it.)  
Now with a plastic cup full of the icy blue substance in hand, you wonder if there's anything else you want to do there. You feel like since you're here you should do more stuff, as you don't exactly go out a lot, but you're not sure there's anything else you need to buy. (Aside from a pizza, god it smells so good, you need to get away from all these food shops.)

It's as you ponder this, leaning against the front of some accessory store (you'd walked there after a shiny bracelet caught your eye, then you'd seen that it costed 200$ and you'd narrowed your eyes and silently cursed at it), that you catch a familiar spot of red from the corner of your eye and you almost choke on your slushie. Suddenly you remember _exactly_ why you'd decided to go out today.  
(It's kind of funny how you hadn't even _considered_ that you might run into them by doing so.)  
You turn to see that they're chatting and apparently haven't taken notice of you (or maybe they did and just don't care), so you get to choose if you want to run away before they can see you, or greet them.  
But you see Karolina laugh at something Neha said and it's enough for you to decide that you should go. They're having a good time together, and you don't want to ruin that.  
(It kind of hurts to think about, you're not going to lie.)

So you flee. It's half between a jog and a full-blown run, and you try to be as casual and discreet about it as you can as you move out of their line of sight.  
(But blue eyes catch the sudden movement in front of them just in time to see familiar long black hair disappearing out of view, and the model turn questioningly to her companion to find her equally puzzled.  
They're not sure they saw right.  
They're going to find out.)  
You hear the sudden rapid clicking of heels behind you, and you _really_ want to sprint away. But it'd be stupid at this point, wouldn't it? (Not that it wasn't stupid in the first place.)  
So you stop and sigh.

"Anna!"

When you turn around, sure enough, Karolina is right there, a hand resting on her hip, head cocked to the side and multiple bags hanging from her arms (full of clothes, you're pretty sure). Neha calmly joins her a few seconds after, apparently not having wanted to run after you too. (She only has one bag. Much more reasonable.)  
You feel... scrutinized. Mostly by Karolina, really, though Neha _is_ throwing you curious glances.  
You should... probably say something.

"Hey you two. Out shopping?" (Gee, I wonder.)

Karolina hums, raising an eyebrow and the arm that's carrying three bags and, okay, point taken, it's obvious.  
You see her eyes dart down to your own bag with the little book logo on it and she nods subtly to herself, not bothering to ask you what you're doing here in return.  
Then her gaze sharply settles back onto your own and it's a bit uncomfortable, honestly.  
(She has very pretty eyes though so you can't complain too much.)

"Anyway. Why were you running?"

Oh geez.  
Of course she'd cut right to the chase.  
You _know_ you're not going to tell them the truth, because if you just said 'I was running away from you guys' it'd just raise more questions and you'd have to spill your guts out to them, and you're not mentally ready for that.  
It's a good thing you're quick to make up lies.

"I just- I remembered that the new episode of the series I've been watching comes out today, so I wanted to get back to my room quickly to watch it."

It sounds believable enough to you, as long as she doesn't ask what it is you're watching.  
But you don't think she will.  
Sure, she looks dubious. But at the same time, it sounds exactly like the type of silly thing you'd do, and she has no reason to think that you were avoiding them, so.  
And yet she can't quite shake the feeling that she's missing something, because she can see that you're too tense for it to be just about some show.  
She doesn't want to let it go, and opens her mouth to press you further, but Neha beats her to it, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Is it really that urgent? Or can it wait a few more hours?"

You blink at the girl. You don't know where this conversation is going. What's the safest thing to say?

"Uh- I mean, it _can_ wait, yes? I just don't have anything better to do, so."

She stays silent for a few seconds, mulling over something. She glances at Karolina, who just sighs and shrugs. (Seems like she knows more than you do. But you're not surprised.)  
Finally, Neha speaks again.

"Would you like to join us, then? We still have a few stores to go to."

What.

"What."

(Much eloquence, much wow.  
Karolina rolls her eyes.)

"I mean- why?"

Neha's cheeks heat up a bit and- you're not complaining, it's super cute, but what the hell is going on.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I know you're not fond of cloth shopping, but- it's my birthday today, I don't know if you remember, and it would have been nice to spend it with you, too." She marks a pause, eyes widening a bit, and the words start flowing out faster. "I wanted to ask you this morning, but you were still sleeping when we were getting ready, and you'd just gotten out of bed when we were leaving, so I gave up on the idea, but now you're here, so-" She doesn't finish her sentence, doesn't need to.

Wow.  
Okay.  
You take a sip of your slushie, eyes wide, slowly realizing how stupid you'd been.  
That's what you get for spending more time thinking than actually talking with people, isn't it?  
You chance a questioning glance at Karolina, and she huffs the moment she catches your gaze.

"Don't look at me like that- it's her birthday, I'm not going to tell her with who she can spend it."

Oh, you really are a big idiot.  
You finish your slushie to give you more time to think about how stupid you are. (What did we say about thinking too much?)  
It's Karolina tapping her foot impatiently that snaps you out of it.

"So, what will it be? We don't have all day."  
  
"Oh, uh- yeah! Yeah. I'd like to. If that's okay."

Neha isn't beaming at that, but almost.  
(It's fucking adorable, what did you do to deserve this?)

"I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't okay."

You nod slowly, and when Karolina turns and starts walking away, you quickly throw your cup in a trash can and hurry after her, Neha at your side.  
She motions to the model with her chin, a small smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, she isn't actually mad to have you here, I think. She was actually pretty annoyed this morning when it turned out you were sleeping in, and spent maybe twenty minutes complaining about your sleeping habits."  
  
"Wait, really?"  
  
"Mmh. She almost banged on the wall we share to wake you up when we were getting ready."

You snort at that, even though you have a hard time imagining it because, wow, Neha _and_ Karolina wanted you there? Okay, what the hell.  
A minute of silence passes before you startle in remembrance.

"By the way, happy birthday- I'm sorry, with everything it slipped out of my mind. Saying it, I mean. Not your birthday." (Because, yeah, no, it had _definitely_ been on your mind way too much.) "I, uh, don't have a present, though. I wasn't sure you'd want one."  
  
"Thank you. And don't worry, I don't need one- I'm happy enough you decided to join us. Really."

You examine her closely, trying to figure out if it's the truth or if she's just saying that to be nice.  
You're not really sure if her cheeks are so dark because she just said something a bit embarrassing, or because your sudden attention flusters her, or both, but you're going to assume that she does mean it.

"Also, Anna."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why were you really running?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"I know you were lying. You don't _have_ to tell me if you don't want to, but it's just... It looked like you were running _away_." She pauses for  
a bit, frowning. "Were you... avoiding us?"

You'd forgotten how good Neha could be at reading people.  
What use is there in lying to her?

"Maaaaybe?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just- didn't want to intrude. Or something. You guys looked like you were having fun, so I- I didn't want to ruin that, is all. I _know_ I'm on better terms with Karolina now, but there's still some tension and I know you like her a lot," she looks away at that, cheeks darkening, "and wouldn't want to see her pissed, all that..."

(There's a lot more you could say, but she _really_ doesn't need to know all that.)  
Neha stops walking and you turn to her, feeling just a tad anxious because she looks pretty serious all of the sudden.  
(You know you've been stupid today so you probably said something equally stupid.)

"Anna, you're... you're important to us. To me, at least- but I can tell Karol cares about you more than she lets on, too. And, sure, I like Karol, but I like y- like having you around, too."

By the time she finishes talking, her cheeks are significantly darler, and honestly, you're pretty sure yours are, too.  
That was a lot for her to say, and a lot for you to take in. (Also, there was a very interesting slip of the tongue there.)  
But it all makes you feel giddy, and you can't help the delighted giggle that escapes you, startling her and causing her cheeks to darken even more.

"What's so funny?"

You turn to find Karolina right behind you, who'd visibly noticed the two of you weren't following her anymore.  
You grin and she narrows her eyes at you, not trusting any of this.  
You're in a very teasing mood right now.

"So you like having me around, yeah?"

She blinks, opening her mouth to deny it then gasps, realization hitting her and turning to Neha with a betrayed expression on her face. Neha can only smile sheepishly.  
Karolina quickly stomps away, clearly intending to put an end to this conversation, but you grab Neha's hand and take after the model, laughing. (Neha lets out a surprised little eep followed by a soft laugh. She does her best to keep up with you.)

"I heard you were reaaaally mad that I didn't join you this morning!"  
  
"Ugh, don't think so highly of yourself! I was just annoyed because I _knew_ Neha wanted you there!"  
  
"That's not what I remember you saying, Karol-"

Karolina stops for a moment to throw her arms up in frustration because clearly neither of you are going to let this go and you laugh harder, darting forward (dragging Neha with you, poor girl, your legs are too long for her) and jumping to catch her hand with your free one before she can escape.  
She glares at you, but you interlace your fingers together, making it a lot harder for her to break free.  
(Also the bags on this arm have slid down onto your joined hands, so if she lets go they all fall down.  
She's very much trapped with you now.  
Not that you're hearing her complain, despite all the glaring.)

So you all just keep walking like that, side by side and hand in hand, until you reach whatever expensive store the two girls wanted to visit.  
It somehow ends up with them making you try on all sorts of clothes (with Karolina brushing away your worries about the prices, she's paying, quit whining), which is absolutely not what you had planned but they're apparently having a lot of fun with it so you indulge them.  
Besides, half of the time they need to help you put the clothes on because there are too many strings and buttons and you have no idea how you're supposed to wear these things, which leads to a lot of skin on skin contact so you sure as hell aren't going to stop them.  
(Also the reactions you get when you get out of the changing room wearing the suit Neha picked out for you are _amazing_.)  
You _do_ remind them in the next store, however, that it's Neha's birthday, and that Karolina and yourself should totally be dressing _her_ up now. Which is also a lot of fun. (The two of you keep complimenting her and half of the time she's an embarrassed mess, it's all very entertaining.)  
It becomes Karolina's turn in another store, just because it makes sense, and you alternate between bringing her clothes you think she'd look amazing in (she puts on a black dress that leaves you speechless and the way she smirks at that absolutely ends you- Neha is faring slightly better than you and wow, that woman is strong), and bringing the weirdest clothes you can find in a luxury store just to annoy her a bit (she indulges you sometimes and you're this close to taking your phone out to snap a few pictures.)

All in all, the three of you have a great time out there.  
(While you're in a cab going back to the school, you tell Karolina that she gets a free pass to bang on the wall as much as she wants to wake you up, the next time something like this happens.  
She nods with the most serious face like she's just signed a contract, but when Neha pipes in to offer getting Axel to sing in front of your door, you all burst out laughing, and it's kind of amazing to hear these two laugh in earnest like this.  
It really was a great day.)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway karol/scholar/neha is the only thing i care about now karol haters dont interact


End file.
